vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Liltotto Lamperd
Summary Liltotto Lamperd (リルトット・ランパード, Rirutotto Ranpādo) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "G" - "The Glutton". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Liltotto Lamperd, Lil Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Archery, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Vollständig, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Liltotto can flood her blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed with Hirenkyaku and increase her defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Healing, Power Mimicry (Gains access to the powers of whoever she consumes), Empathic Manipulation via consuming PePe Waccabrada, Poison Manipulation via consuming a part of Loly Aivirrne (Combined poison with Licht Regen to shoot a rain of poison arrows), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Liltotto can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Stated by her to be stronger than Candice and Meninas) | Large Island level (Stronger than before) Speed: Relativistic (Shouldn't be much slower than her Vollständig form) | Relativistic (Dodged Yhwach's Auswählen while also grabbing Giselle to safety) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Withstood being thrown into buildings by a non-serious Ichigo, tanked a Vollständig Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1, stated by her that he can't stop them with a single Burner Finger, also took a The Power punch from Meninas), higher with Blut | Large Island level (Stronger than base), higher with Blut Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Medallion Intelligence: Combat smart Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Her ability leaves Liltotto in a constant state of hunger. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Glutton: G - The Glutton is Liltotto's Schrift which allows her to extend her jaw to be able to bite and consume her targets. While seeming very simple, the ability is pretty powerful and allows Liltotto to even absorb the Reiryoku, abilities and powers of her consumed targets. Along with the power absorption, she gains instinctive knowledge on how to use the powers from subjects she has consumed (Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 3). Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Heilig Bogen: Heilig Bogen are the standard spirit weapons wielded by Quincy, made out of Reishi and Reiatsu. Although originally in the shapes of bows that fire Heilig Pfeil, many a Quincy switch up their Heilig Bogen to be crossbows, sniper rifles, hand guns and even gatling guns. Heilig Pfeil: A quincy weapon that can be used to fire reishi-built arrows to fire upon the target. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. For Liltotto, it grants her true flight. File:The Glutton.png|Liltotto uses The Glutton File:Liltotto bow.png|Liltotto's bow File:Liltotto's Vollstandig.png|Liltotto's Quincy: Vollständig Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Bow Users Category:Quincies Category:Chi Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Blood Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 6